hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaggie
Vaggie is Charlie's manager, best friend and girlfriend. She is a control freak, a resident of Hell and the tritagonist of the Hazbin Hotel series. Her fiery temper impedes her aims to make Charlie's dreams into a reality. Appearance Vaggie is a slim demon with slightly dark gray skin. Her hair is white, with light pink stripes at the ends, and she wears a big pink bow in it. Vaggie's right eye is a light yellow and her sclera is light pink. Her left eye is missing and is replaced by a pink X, which glows red when she is angry or irritated. She usually is seen wearing a pastel goth-like outfit; her mini dress is white with light-navy blue X's on the chest, a frill at the bottom, and a belt. All items being the same color. She also wears light-navy blue evening gloves and a choker of the same color. Her right stocking is light-navy blue and her left stocking has light-pink stripes. It's also worth mentioning that one of the straps of her dress is down, revealing a light-navy blue bra or tank top underneath. Her design vaguely resembles a moth. Personality Of the characters, Vaggie is shown to be the most sensible and prudent of the cast, as she constantly tries keeping Charlie and the hotel out of as much trouble as possible. Her cautious and protective demeanor often gives way to an explosive temper as shown from her interactions with Angel Dust and Alastor (The former always putting the credibility of the Happy Hotel in jeopardy and Alastor’s malicious tendencies). According to Angel Dust, Vaggie has a distrust towards men. Relationships Angel Dust They have a certain frenemy relationship; neither liking nor disliking each other. Charlie Charlie and Vaggie are canonically a couple and best friends. They have an intimate relationship with each other. She once punched a camera guy at the news station for calling Charlie a "stupid bitch". Vaggie cares a lot about Charlie and always tries to protect her from any one who either insults or tries to harm her. Alastor Vaggie is well aware of Alastor’s reputation and is determined not to let him hurt anyone involved with the Hotel. She also dislikes him for shoving her, telling her to smile and slapping her butt. Quotes * "Was that you trying to be sexist, or racist?" (To Angel) * "Your credibility? What about the hotel's? Your little stunt made us look like a fucking joke!" (To Angel) * "Decades ago, Alastor manifested in Hell, seemingly overnight. He began to topple overlords that have been dominant for centuries, that kind of raw power had never been harnessed by a mortal soul before, then he'd broadcast his carnage all throughout Hell just so everyone could witness his ability. Sinners started calling him "The Radio Demon" - as lazy as that is - many have speculated what unimaginable force enabled him to rival our world's most ancient and destructive evils, but one thing's for sure: he's an unpredictable source of danger, a wicked spirit of mystery and a violent monster of chaos the likes of which we can't risk getting involved with unless we want to end up erased!" (To Angel, explaining who Alastor is) * "Stop right there! Cabrón hijo de perra! I know your game! And I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone! You pompous, cheesy talk show shitlord!" (To Alastor) Trivia *She is Salvadoran and can speak Spanish. *As per her short temper, she's quick to resort to violence whenever she gets too agitated, or someone else is making life hard for Charlie. * She was supposed to appear in Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons" arc. *During development, Vaggie was in a romantic relationship with Angel Dust. This information has since been changed to her being in a relationship with Charlie. *During development, Vaggie had originally died in the 1980s, but this was later changed to 2014. *Vaggie is the youngest out of Baxter, Mimzy, Alastor, Angel Dust, Niffty, Husk, and Crymini to die as she died in the 2010s in the year 2014. *Christopher Niosi, who met Vivienne in the School of Visual Arts and was given Special Thanks to her Thesis Film Son of 666, was the one who suggested Monica Franco to Vivienne for the character before the pilot nor the casting was even in production.https://twitter.com/VivziePop/status/593173485960175617 *Vaggie is just the nickname of the character and her full name is yet to be revealed. *Vivziepop has confirmed that Charlie and Vaggie are indeed a canon couple. **Vivziepop describes Charlie and Vaggie's relationship as to that of Jack Skellington and Sally's relationship from The Nightmare Before Christmas. **When asked on who she thinks fell for the other first (Charlie or Vaggie), Vivziepop said that she doesn't actually know and feels like the way she has their relationship figured out was that they were really good friends right away and she thinks it was still during the time and kind of before the events of the pilot and it might even happen before the events of even the things Viv herself is planning before The Pilot. It also happens pretty far ahead of the events of a lot of stuff. Gallery *Vaggie/Gallery References ru:Вегги Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Main characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Happy Hotel staff